


Now That Interstate Is Paved With Memories (Of A Past Life I Lived When I Was Eighteen)

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: MCYT Shorts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Other, Pandora's Vault, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, Triggers, be safe guys, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, you all matter :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Dream had only wanted his family back together, but what price was he willing to pay for it?It turns out, no one hated him as much as he thought they should.-Roadtrip inspired fic with Dream & Sapnap, and Everyone angstYo there's mentions of suicide and they're heavily implied in this fic, please read the tags for more information and if you are sensitive, don't read this!There's also a lot of violence, blood and gore (especially in the second chapter) and major character death. Just take care of yourself and don't read this if there's any triggers.There is no happy ending in this fic and it pains me to do this but I needed this.I JUST EDITED THIS AND CHANGED THE EPILOGUE OUT FOR SOMETHING BETTER SO PLEASE READ AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK :'DROADTRIP FIC POG????(It should be pretty clear that I do not own the song-)-Do not show this to any CC without clear, explicit and enthusiastic consent. I am fine with them reading this, but I do not want this shoved in their face.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: MCYT Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	1. I Reminisce About A Past Life (Things Change, I Get It 'Cause Nothing Lasts, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Saying this again: mentions of suicide and other triggers. huge amount of gore, blood and violence in the second chapter and there's some major character death.  
> No happy endings because we didn't need hearts anyways.

_People change like the tides in the ocean_

_At least I think or am I dead wrong?_

He wasn’t the only one who changed. Maybe he was the one who changed the most mentally, but he was not the only one who changed. The multiple wars had caused damage to every citizen, every player, everyone. People had matured, people had killed and got killed, people had seen their friends and family die.

People had gone insane, and some people had been insane to begin with. Friends had stuck together through thick and thin, but some had left each other, left to start anew, travel different paths, left and betrayed each other.

_Now that interstate is paved with memories_

_Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen_

It started off as just him and Sapnap, the two had met each other a long time ago and had known each other since they were children. They had gone on multiple adventures with each other, it had been one of their favorite pastimes. They would talk for hours on end and Sapnap gave the best hugs.

Sooner or later, they met George and Sam, and Alyssa and Ponk, and Callahan, and Bad, and started the SMP, becoming its founding members. They kept inviting more people, extending their family.

Yet they didn’t know what kind of chaos doing that would cause.

_And evеry winter, I think back to what we used to bе_

_In that past life we lived at eighteen_

The lava felt like a warm hug. Almost as nice as Sapnap’s hugs. He didn’t get those anymore. The lava was the only source of warmth he had. He jumped into it once again, well aware that no matter how much he wanted to die, he couldn’t, he would just respawn back in the prison.

The prison was cold. It was cold, and dark, and lonely, and he just missed his family.

Sapnap had come to visit. It had been awkward, and scary, and nerve wracking and nice all at the same time. He wanted to hug his best friend- brother- and promise him that he would change and be good and he would protect him and their friends and their family and that he was sorry but he couldn’t. The words couldn’t come out and he couldn’t write them down either, it was too hard to do that.

_Uh, I reminisce about a past life_

_Things change, I get it 'cause nothing lasts, right?_

In hindsight, they should have known what was going to happen with everyone. The server was chaotic as fuck, that had been established, but the fact that people went to war with each other over the stupidest reasons, and had ruined their friendships over the stupidest reasons was too terrible to acknowledge.

He had been a cause of the violence, he knew, but it was all for a reason. He wanted- no, he needed to protect them. He couldn’t have people starting factions because division of territory would lead to people leaving and people leaving and starting new areas would lead to wars over territories and goddammit he just wanted peace.

_Ayy, for a minute we was cool_

_Then we flew just a little too close to the sun_

_Now we finished, now we through_

_Guess we knew one day we would have to grow up_

They had a little too much hope for the SMP and their large family. People drew lines, people fought over territories, they created factions. L’Manburg had been the start of that. He just wanted to protect everyone and unite them, and save them. He wanted to protect his family.

_Now that interstate is paved with memories_

_Of a past life I lived when I was eighteen_

_And every winter, I think back to what we used to be_

_In that past life we lived at eighteen_

Sapnap had changed. So had George, so had Tommy, so had Tubbo, so had everyone in the SMP. They all had changed, and maybe Dream had changed the most. He was going to die, despite the fact that he used to be the most powerful man on the server.

And he was going to die in his own way. The way he wanted to. He wasn’t going to die by the child’s hand, Tommy didn’t deserve it. It would be hard but the only way he wanted to die was by Sapnap’s hand. He didn't want to place that much of a burden on his best friend- didn't want to be more of a burden to Sapnap than he already was- but that was the only way he could ever feel at peace.

After all, he might've hurt Tommy, he might've hurt the entire SMP, but the one person he hurt the most was probably Sapnap.


	2. Now We Finished, Now We Through (Guess We Knew One Day We Would Have To Grow Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have replaced the previous ending with a much better one since i absolutely fucking hated the last one :')
> 
> also:  
> fortunately, i have never gotten stabbed before. unfortunately, that means i cannot tell what happens and how the victim feels. please tell me if you all think this is accurate or not.
> 
> i had this ending planned out and i had finished this before, but i chose the first version for reasons i myself will not understand, but that was shit so here we go again :D

Shaky hands clasp the hilt of the sword.

It's _over_.

_He_ was cornered.

_They_ had him cornered.

On the _edge of a cliff_.

There was _no chance_ for escape.

Dream looked at the sword in his stomach and then looked up at the face of his best friend.

A slow, pain-filled smile crept up on Dream's face as the man scanned throughout the crowd of people surrounding him. Tommy, Tubbo, George, Punz, Niki and Puffy being the people he recognized before black spots clouded his vision. Sapnap, his best friend, looked at him in horror... and maybe guilt? Why did Pandas feel guilty? It _wasn't_ his fault! It was Dream's, for being such a terrible friend, and for being the _villain_ , and for being a _tyrant_ , a _monster_ , a _power-hungry maniac_.

Puffy covered her mouth with her hand, a mournful sob escaping her lips. Niki, despite feeling sick and nauseated as well, held her fiancée comfortingly and watched as her soon-to-be son meet his inevitable death.

"Dre-Dream!"

"Thank you, Pandas," Dream croaked out, coughing up blood, "I'm sorry."

By becoming the villain, he had _finally_ united his entire family. Even if it was for a little while, his family, if he even deserved to call them that, had stood before him, united. He wanted to be part of that, but he had already accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be part of it, their large family, not connected by blood, but by _bloodshed_. Bloodshed that _he_ caused. Bloodshed that he had caused in the SMP's name. Bloodshed that he caused to unite everyone, to bring everyone together, just so they could be family again. Even if they had to live without him, he would make that sacrifice however many times necessary.

Before he could even think, about anything else, he was falling. Sapnap had barely missed the masked man's wrist, not being able to catch him after Dream's knees gave way.

Falling was peaceful. He felt at peace.

He felt a pang of regret when he heard his mother's voice scream out his name, but that was it, because as far as he knew, all he had been was a burden, an evil psychopath who had _hurt his family_. He hated himself, despised himself, even. ~~_They shouldn't be mourning him_~~. They should hate him, like he did, like they all had done before this.

What would Techno think? As far as Dream knew, the piglin-hybrid didn't hate him like everyone else did, and Dream considered him a valuable rival. And he wasn't sure if Philza hated him either. Maybe Ranboo did, it was justified, and he wouldn't hold it against him if they were ever to meet again (hopefully not in the near future).

Sapnap, George, Punz, Tommy, Tubbo, _~~his mother~~_ Puffy, _~~his second mom~~_ Niki, he had ruined his relationships and his bonds with everyone.

It was a morbid sight, to say the least. Dream's arms and legs were bent, clearly broken, and his head was bashed in, blood seeping out of his scalp. Blood gurgled in his mouth. Everyone, or everyone who had been able to get out of their shocked stupor for long enough to grab an enderpearl and teleport down onto the ground, had felt sick to their stomach at the sight. Some had even puked.

Sapnap fell to his knees at the lifeless corpse of what used to be his best friend. Someone he cared about deeply. ~~_Someone he had caused the death of_~~. Someone he could never hate, despite whatever he told him. He wished he had never made that promise. 

~~_("I'm going to be the one to take your final life.")_ ~~

Tears were shed, and most importantly, blood was shed.

"This isn't fair," Sapnap growled out through gritted teeth, "Dream, you can't be dead. I refuse to believe it, my best friend cannot be dead. _Death can't even compete against you!_ "

-

It turns out that when Techno had found out, he was livid, and he was ready to take away all of their remaining lives, only calming down when Philza and Ranboo had convinced him that that wouldn't be what Dream wanted. And he was ready to do it in a more gruesome way than the last, sinking a pickaxe through their teeth, burning them alive, and whatever else he could. And yet he had calmed enough to join everyone for his rival's funeral, which was held as soon as possible. Even the Egg had been willing to let the Eggpire and the people allied with the Eggpire join in, to mourn the loss of their friend. It seemed that despite the fact that the Egg seemed to ignite chaos, it was sympathetic with its suboordinates.

Bad and Ant and Punz had joined, despite the fact that they were enemies with practically the rest of the server. Warfare had ceased for one day, one singular day, where all everyone else did was mourn the loss of their friend, when he had already lost himself a long time ago.

Sapnap had shut himself in his room in his and George's ~~_and Dream's_~~ house, refusing to talk to anyone, and only eating after Bad had coaxed him into doing so.

And DreamXD watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! and if you want to request something, please check out my rules for request. it's the first work for the MCYT shorts series that i made.
> 
> i hope you enjoy the edited version!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is hurting my heart but healing it at the same time.  
> There's something wrong with me.


End file.
